


Through different Eyes

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Children, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, a brief look at Fox's character, in several parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through different Eyes

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the creation of Greg Weisman and belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.

“Through different Eyes” by Karrenia

Jeanine had always been a precocious child, one that both close family friends and colleagues of her parents had often remarked that had the look in her eyes that said she would one day accomplish great things. She had puffed up whenever someone said that not at all averse to being thought wise beyond her years; mainly because she was impatient with the business of getting through the awkward and but bittersweet childhood, and determined to get on with more interesting and important things.

However, being this observant and determined in those early years more often than not got her into more trouble than anything else.

Her father, more so than her mother, took her under his wing and taught her both the caution and the wisdom of a charging head-long into any given situation and when to realize it was time to back off. He was a scientist, a brilliant one to the young Jeannine, with her mane of long red hair. And she wanted to please him, so she buckled down and took every lesson, both in her textbooks and the life lessons that doled out to her, to heart. 

Her mother, Anastasia, was there but in a distant, some preoccupied sort of way, more given to long periods of silence and technical discussions about their mutual interest in various fields of science.  
When she had reached her junior year in high school, her mother left. It was an abrupt severing of an emotional tie, there and gone, but undeniable. 

If Jeanine, or rather the true name that she had begun to ascribe and refer to herself more and more often of late, as her reckless and determination landed her into increasingly dangerous escapades, and her father did the equivalent of wringing his hands and tearing up strands of his increasingly-thinning hair; Jeanine did not care, well, she did; a little bit.

Reynard believed, perhaps not without some truth to it, that these wild escapes and dangerous exploits that his beloved daughter, who as she got older, came to resemble more and more her mother, that it was a form of teenage rebellion; one that she would grow out of, eventually.

It was not to be. Shortly after graduation, Jeanine now calling herself Fox got a job offer with Pack Media Studios and became a member of the Pack, a popular action/adventure television program. 

That was she came into the orbit of eccentric mulch-billionaire David Xanatos, and she had been captivated, it was as if a magnetic force had driven them together. It was wild and heady, and as fate or whatever force would have it, she eventually fell hard for him as he did for her. Well, she mused, “As David once put it, ‘as much as two people such as ourselves are capable of that emotion.” She grinned.

The weirdest thing in all of this is that the person that I thought of my mother for all these years is not at all what I thought her to be. Seriously, one of the fay, well, when you told me that you could have knocked me over with a feather.”

“It was, somewhat disconcerting,” remarked Owen quietly, from where he watched baby Alexander sleep. 

“Just tell me one thing, Owen,” she murmured, “Do you honestly believe that she meant what she said about checking in on me from time to time?”

“Yes and no?” Owen replied.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means I cannot know the hearts and minds of the lady of Avalon, but if you wish to hear my opinion,” he titled his head to one side and thought over his next words, before adding: “I believe that her heart is in the right place.”

“As long as all she does is watch, and she doesn’t intend to meddle, then I’m fine with it,” replied Fox.


End file.
